


Transformation

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan Sims, Blood, Classic Vampires, Cutting, M/M, Self Harm, and before jon ever became the archivist, and im not mad about it, au where martin was never at the institute, but i want the warning there just in case, classic vampire tropes in my fic? more likely than you think, i mean he's a vampire so he's undead already, nonsexual acts of intimacy, soft dom martin, this is honestly rather soft, vampire!martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Martin finds Jon, whose curiosity, and devotion finds a way into his undead heart.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up yesterday with vampire!Martin and feeder!Jon in my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone until it got written. I'm not completely happy with it, but I still kind of love it. I just love classic vampire tropes and am self indulgent enough to write them out.  
I hope you enjoy <3

“You are sure you want to do this?” Martin resisted caressing Jon’s cheek, knowing it would color his reply. Jon had always been greedy for his touch, and Martin has always had a difficult time denying him.

“Yes. I-I’ve thought about it a lot. I want to be like you, I want to be  _ with _ you.  _ Always _ .” Martin gave into his instinct and cupped Jon’s cheek. Jon closed his eyes and leaned into it.

Martin was amazed at the small man in front of him. He had found Jon months ago, alone and walking home from the tube. He had initially planned on keeping Jon locked away as a feeder for a month or two max - they so rarely held up longer than that - but Jon? Jon was just full of surprises. 

Not only did he take to the feeding extraordinarily well - especially for someone as small as he was - but his curiosity was  _ insatiable _ . He wanted to know  _ everything _ , about being a vampire, about history he’d witnessed, about Martin himself. And there was something about Jon that Martin just couldn’t say no to. He talked with Jon in a way he hadn’t talked with any other being in  _ centuries _ . 

Then there were Jon’s reactions to the feeding itself. It was an act that was inherently intimate, and had led to Martin gaining lovers in the past from it, if only for a short time, but with Jon it had a whole other level of intimacy. Perhaps it had something to do with his asexuailty, or just how they fit together in general. Martin couldn’t quite pin it down, but sex had never been all that important to him, and this was  _ so _ much more satisfying.

Jon had shown virtually no signs of fear throughout their first encounter, but  _ had _ shown that intense curiosity from the start. What Martin was going to do? How would it affect him? Would it hurt? 

But what  _ really _ stood out were Jon’s reactions. His blush at Martin’s descriptions of what would happen. The way his pulse jumped at the thought of Martin doing that to him. The way his breath quickened when Martin stepped in close, towering over his smaller frame. His soft sigh, when Martin wrapped his hand around the side of Jon’s throat. The way Jon leaned into it, like he hadn’t received a kind touch in years. Tilting his chin out of the way, revealing the other side of his neck, making himself vulnerable, and at the mercy of Martin without a second thought for himself. It was heady, to have such a trusting response. Martin had never encountered anything quite like it before. 

Then, of course, there was Jon’s reaction to the actual bite. 

The way Jon’s eyes fluttered when Martin leaned in close, like he wanted to keep them open to watch, but was physically unable to. His soft gasp when Martin’s fangs pressed into his flesh. The way Jon’s hands gripped gently at the back of Martin’s arms, as if he was afraid Martin would pull away. The way Jon melted against him as Martin wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close when his legs gave out. The way Jon positively nuzzled against his chest when he lifted him, so easily, to lay him down on the chaise. The soft whimper at the loss of contact when Martin let go to bring a damp cloth to clean his neck, and a glass of water for him to drink. The way Jon instantly settled again when Martin joined him, looking for whatever contact Martin would give him. Martin found himself wrapping his arm around Jon, and pulling him close, telling him to rest, that he would have food ready for him when he awoke. 

There was just something about Jon that made Martin  _ care _ in a way that he hadn’t in a very, very long time. 

“And I with you.” Martin smiled as he led Jon to the bed. He knew this was going to take a lot out of both of them. He propped Jon against the mound of pillows and leaned over him, “Ready?”

Jon looked up at him with such trust and adoration, it took Martin’s breath away. “Ready.”

Martin gave him a chaste kiss, before Jon gave him that trusting tilt, and exposed his neck. Martin bit gently and started to drink. He would need to drain Jon almost completely to transform him. 

They had been together as something more than just a vampire and feeder for a while before Jon had asked about what it took to become one. Martin initially thought it was just part of his usual stream of questions after a feeding, but he slowly realized that Jon had become more than a little interested. When Martin realized it was more than just a passing fancy, he wanted to properly educate Jon in what it was like to live as a vampire. What he would be giving up, what he would be gaining. Martin even brought Jon out on a more typical hunt to fully understand  _ everything _ that was involved, including killing. Martin generally tried to stick to the more… unsavory types, if only to remove some of the nastiness in the world. But sometimes the occasional unattached loner would have to do. That  _ was _ how he found Jon, in the first place. 

Jon was rather… receptive to it all. He had nothing tying him to his normal life; parents died when he was young, the grandmother that raised him died when he was a young adult, no close friends, a job at a local research institute that was interesting, but not as fulfilling as a life with Martin would be. And Jon wanted to do something with his life. Make a difference. And he could do that, at Martin’s side. 

Even after all that Martin still made Jon wait and think it over before they committed, because once Jon was transformed, there was no going back, he would no longer be human. 

And Jon had still said yes. Martin wasn’t going to be alone anymore. He could hardly believe it. The problem with being undead, was you rarely were with anyone for any length of time due to a number of different factors. But Jon? He could see himself being with Jon for a  _ very _ long time.

Jon gave Martin’s bicep a squeeze, the sign they agreed on when Jon was starting to feel faint. Martin had to get him as drained as possible while still being conscious. It was a fine line, but he was sure they could manage. 

Martin brushed Jon’s hair out of his face, “Just hold on for me, love. Just a little longer.” 

He grasped the knife from the bedside table and sliced his own wrist, allowing the blood to well up before pressing it to Jon’s mouth. Jon made eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the cut, drinking the blood eagerly. Martin ran his hand free through Jon’s hair, whispering praise and encouragement. 

When he knew Jon had had enough he gently pulled his wrist away, and lie down next to him. Jon’s eyes were already drifting closed, “Rest. I’m here. I won’t be going anywhere.”

\-------

Jon awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. It took him only a moment to reorient himself. 

He was in Martin’s bed. 

Martin made him a vampire. 

He could hardly believe it was true. But he felt… different. Better. Stronger. More in control of himself than he ever had before. 

He looked over at Martin, who was watching him with an intense look, and a small smile. Jon felt a shiver down his spine. That look never failed to make Jon feel so seen, so  _ known _ ; loved in a way he had never felt before, and he could never get enough of it.

“How are you feeling?” Martin was watching his every move.

“Good. Quite good.” Jon took a moment to assess a little closer, “ _ Hungry _ .”

Martin’s smile turned sharp. “Ready for your first hunt, love?”

Jon returned the smile, running his tongue over his teeth, feeling as sharp as Martin looked, “Yes. I do believe I am.” 

Martin held out his hand to him, and lead him out into the night. Jon already knew he was going to enjoy the rest of eternity at Martin’s side, changing the world for the better… for the most part. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
